


A Chiss Cockpit Kiss

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Chiss Affairs [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Cockpit Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, the typical chiss drama you would expect from this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Evvie helps Thrass relieve some tension in the cockpit of his ship. Evvie is left with more than just a few lovemarks from the encounter, and she discovers that Thrass is an extremely protective expectant father





	A Chiss Cockpit Kiss

Thrass released a heavy breath as he stepped into the cockpit of the _Ice Dragon_. The bickering of the Ruling Families' Council was still ringing in his ears. His beloved ship had always been a refuge when he needed an escape from politics.  

He loosened the belt securing his burgundy tunic and lowered himself into the chair in front of the control console. Thrass closed his glowing eyes. They startled back open when he felt a gentle touch against his shoulders. He glanced behind him and then smiled.

"Evvie," said Thrass. "I thought you were at home."

"I heard that things were getting intense," said his betrothed with a smile. "I wanted to check on you."

Thrass sighed and relaxed again into the chair. Evvie massaged his shoulders and looked down at him with concern.

"Would you rather be left alone?" she asked.

"No," said Thrass, reaching to grasp her hand, as if she would otherwise float away. "Stay."

She bent down to kiss his cheek. Her long blue hair tickled his face. It smelled like flower petals. Thrass' chest suddenly felt tight.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked Evvie.

"I would much rather kiss you than waste my breath discussing those cretins," said Thrass.

Evvie laughed softly. "As you wish."

She stepped around the chair and sat in his lap. Thrass watched with interest as the fabric of her short dress inched up her thighs. Evvie followed his gaze and arched an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Did you maybe want _more_ than a kiss?" said Evvie.

"Yes," said Thrass, unabashedly.

Evvie snuggled closer to Thrass and kissed him. His hands slid up her legs and under her dress. Evvie widened her thighs, inviting him to do as he wished. She sighed into his mouth as the movements of his fingers sent sparks of pleasure through her core.

Thrass pulled away from her mouth. "Shall we go back home?"

Evvie shook her head.

"I want you to fuck me right here," she whispered hotly into his year.

The look in Thrass' eyes suddenly changed from slightly flirtatious to ravenously hungry. A low growl rumbled from his throat. Evvie barely blinked and she was bent over the control console.

Thrass knelt behind her and heatedly kissed his way up her legs until he reached her panties. Evvie heard the garment rip before feeling Thrass' hot tongue swipe between her folds. She trembled against the various switches under her chest.

"I hope I won't accidentally trigger something," said Evvie.

"Don't worry," said Thrass, with his mouth against her privates. "The main system is turned off so won't activate anything on that panel."

His breath tickled her pussy and she shivered with delight. Thrass leaned forward and his tongue went to work.

"Y-you're really good at that, you know," said Evvie.

"Mmm," Thrass answered, eagerly lapping up her drippings.

Evvie pushed herself onto his face. Her glowing eyes were half closed in bliss. As she reached her peak, her mouth fell open and she shouted her beloved's name.

Thrass stood up and wiped his mouth, satisfied at her response to his ministrations. He lifted her dress to expose her round bottom and glistening pussy. He freed his cock from the tight trousers underneath his tunic and stroked it in his fist. He could not bear to wait a moment longer. Evvie could not either.

"Please!" she whined.

She released a contented moan as he entered her. As he slid into place he trailed open-mouthed kisses up her spine. Her entire body buzzed with pleasure. Thrass pressed one more kiss to her neck before he gripped her hips and rocked into her. Evvie squealed as the sharp drag of his cock made her body feel impossibly hot. Her little cries spurred Thrass on, and he did not hesitate to chase his own pleasure as well.

"YES! THRASS!" Evvie gasped.

The air in the enclosed cockpit was heavy with the scent of their combined musk. Evvie gripped one of the switches as Thrass pounded into her wetness. He grasped her hips so tightly, she was sure she would bruise. His raspy breaths told her that he was close. 

"I'm going to fill you up," said Thrass, consumed with lust. "Would you like that?"

"Stars yes!" said Evvie, her eyes squeezed shut. "Finish inside me!"

Thrass growled again and filled her with his release. He collapsed on top of her. They remained there for a while, gasping for air, his cock still partially sheathed in her. 

When Thrass finally stood, he flushed slightly at how wrecked she looked. He gently stroked the purple bruises blooming on her fleshy hips. 

"Are you alright, my sweet?" asked Thrass. 

"Mmm-hmm," Evvie nodded, still lost to the aftereffects of his intimate touch. 

Thrass helped her from the control panel and lowered her into the co-pilot's chair. He reached under the seat for a soft blanket and carefully placed it over her. 

"Rest," said Thrass. "Now we will go home."

* * *

A few weeks later, Evvie frowned worriedly after the contents of her breakfast had ended up in the refresher yet again. Thrass' cousin, Reena smiled sympathetically. The serene-faced woman wore a burgundy dress with her hair in a tight bun.

"I think it's about time for you to see a medic to confirm it," said Reena.

Evvie sighed heavily.

"Are you unhappy about it?" she asked.

"I am happy," said Evvie. "But I am just dreading all of the gossip already."

"It is good luck for a bride to be showing on her wedding day," said Reena. "It is considered an auspicious sign for the clan's future."

"I know," said Evvie. "But considering that I am pretty much a nobody, people are just going to say that I rushed to get pregnant to cement my position in the Mitth Family."

The sound of a fist hitting an armchair made them both look over to the other side of the room.

" _Who_ says you are a nobody?" said Thrass, a note of anger in his voice.

Evvie turned to him in shock. She had not noticed that Thrass had been sitting in the corner of their bedroom listening to the entire exchange. Her face flushed purple.

"Thrass!" said Evvie in surprise.

Reena gave the pair a slight smile before discreetly leaving the room. Thrass stood and crossed his arms. He was only dressed in trousers and an undershirt, so his arm muscles bulged as he moved them. Normally his physique would drive her to distraction, but now she was worried about how he would react to this discovery. 

"Listen Thrass, I was going to tell you soon. I just. . ." Evvie mumbled nervously. 

"Who says that you are a nobody?" Thrass demanded.

So he was not angry at her. She relaxed. 

"I have overheard a few people saying things," said Evvie. "They especially like to say that I seduced you to advance my own position."

Thrass frowned. "If someone were to ever say such a thing in my presence, then those would be their last words."

Evvie's heart fluttered from the ferocity in his voice. Thrass stepped closer to her and brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"If anyone ever bothers you again, you will tell me," said Thrass. "I will take care of such foolishness. You must focus on your health now for both your sake and our child's."

Evvie suddenly felt embarrassed for not telling him about this sooner. She hugged him tightly. Thrass wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe in his strong embrace.

"You must confide these things in me," said Thrass. "How can I protect you otherwise?"

"I am sorry, my love," said Evvie. "I did not want to burden you when you were already troubled by other matters."

"You could never be burden," said Thrass. "We are a family."

Evvie squeezed him, and he gently stroked her hair. 

"Now let's get you to a medic," said Thrass.

* * *

Later that year, Evvie was accompanying Thrass at a social in the capital city. The host had finally finished boasting about his own accomplishments, and the guests began to disperse from the dining table towards the dance floor. Thrass held his hand to Evvie.

"Would you like to dance, my love?" he said.

She took his hand and began to stand up before she noticed something across the room that made her sit back down. Thrass furrowed his brow and followed her gaze.

"Is she still bothering you?" said Thrass, annoyance creeping into his voice.

On the other side of the room, a young woman dressed in flashy yellow dress laughed loudly as the host recited one of his recycled jokes.

Evvie shrugged. "I suppose I could have been nicer to her in the past as well. But if she sees how big I have gotten, I will surely have to hear some ridiculous remark."

Thrass snorted. "You do realize she is expecting as well?"

"Wait, what?" said Evvie.

"That is why Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano married her so hastily a few months ago," said Thrass. "His first child was born out of wedlock, and he did not want to risk it with his second."

"I thought it was because he was afraid of what would happen if he would be killed when he went after those pirates,"said Evvie.

"Yes," said Thrass. "But he already had his will written to leave his assets to Csapla'vel'laaur. He was worried more about the child. So you see, your friend over there has no room to pass any judgement."

As if on cue, Avela noticed Evvie and Thrass and started to walk towards them.

"What does she want?" Evvie muttered under her breath.

Thrass put a protective hand on Evvie's back. Reena, who had been watching from nearby, also moved to sit at Evvie's other side when she noticed Avela's present course. Evvie felt a wave of appreciation for their silent support.

"Hello Syndic Mitth'ras'safis, hello Kthare'vvi'iloni," said Avela.

"Hello, Csapla'vel'laaur," said Thrass.

"You all looked so tense over here so I thought I would check up on you," said Avela mildly, though her eyes lingered on Evvie. "You should join everyone else on the dance floor."

"We're fine, thanks," said Evvie.

"Forgive me if your condition does not allow it," said Avela, feigning concern. "I know it's harder for older expectant mothers. I should have thought about that. "

Evvie looked at her indignantly. Reena laughed harshly.

"I would hardly call Evvie an older mother," said Reena. "I had my youngest when I was 50."

"How very admirable," said Avela, though her eyes betrayed that she did not mean the words. "Still you should take care."

"You should take care to mind your own business," said Thrass. "Especially if you don't want me to say anything when you pretend that your child was born a month early."

"How dare you!" said Avela. "You can't speak to me in that way. I am an Aristocra's wife! Besides, I'm not-"

The young beauty stopped mid-sentence at the lethal glare emanating from Thrass' glowing eyes. Avela swallowed nervously.

"Not that anyone will believe you anyway," said Thrass. "Half of the council was aware of the Aristocra's desperate haste in pushing through your marriage documents along with the specific reasoning for the haste. Luckily, one of my connections was able to pull some strings. I think we set a record for processing the marriage documents of such a high-ranking official."

"Wait. One of _your_ connections?" said Avela, stricken with confusion. "I don't understand."

"I am a sentimental man," said Thrass with a shrug. "Your husband was truly distressed, and I felt sympathetic. I am well aware of the struggles he has faced in the past."

Avela felt the blood drain out of her face. 

"It has to be a trick," said Avela. "Why would you help us otherwise? You don't like my husband. And your fiancee has said absolutely vile things about him. So excuse me if I poke a bit of fun at her. I am sure she will survive."

"You started it," said Evvie with a frown.

"That still doesn't make it right," said Avela. "My husband has never had anything untoward to say about you. That's all on me."

"That's true," said Evvie. "I am sorry."

Avela's eyes widened in surprise. "You're sorry?"

"Yes," said Evvie. "I should not have spoken about your husband that way. I apologize."

Now Avela was speechless. Evvie stood up. She was visibly quite far along and she placed a hand on the swell in her abdomen.

"I changed my mind, Thrass," said Evvie. "I would like to dance after all."

Thrass smiled affectionately and took her hand.

"Send my regards to your husband," said Thrass to Avela.

They stepped away to join the dance floor, and Avela stood there frozen in shock.

"Have a good evening," Reena nodded briefly as she also moved away from the table.

"You too," said Avela, watching them with a bewildered expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have other stuff in progress that I have promised- that is still coming <3


End file.
